theproposalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proposal Wiki:Images
This page outlines the rules and guidelines that apply to the use of images on . They are not absolute, for the most part, but it is generally expected that they be observed unless there is a good cause for ignoring them. Uploading the image *Please ensure the image's quality is good (not to dary, blurry etc.) *If the image is fan art from another user, credit the user in a summary *Please make sure it follows copyright laws *Use a clear, detailed title for the file. Nothing like "qua_047.jpg". That kind of image will be deleted and reuploaded and you won't get any credit). *Remember that an image that is uploaded will replace any file that already has that name. *Crop the image to show only the necessary information. *Categorize the image with the names of people in it (Category:Images (Andrew Paxton)) the location (Category:Images: (Location)) or if it is fan art or pictures of actors etc, use (Category:Images (OUU)). *Don't include any watermarks or text in the image. *Images which are not put to use on any article pages within twenty-four hours of being uploaded may be deleted by an administrator. *Try to keep the extensions in lowercase; "Meredith.JPG" will be deleted. *Users may have at the most 3''' OUU images on their user page but they must first have made twenty significant edits and if a user goes sixty days without editing, their images will be deleted. Putting images on pages Character images For the character infoboxes the appropriate image used should be... 1.) A promo 2.) A screencap Copyright Please note: this is not the official copyright policy — it is merely a reminder and additional tips. When you upload an image, make sure you own the image, or that it is in the Public Domain, or that the copyright holder has agreed to license it under GNU Free Documentation License. Images that are screenshots and other snapshots from Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice episodes and tie-in products generally fall under the category of fair use, as long as they are not posted in large numbers. In these cases, type ''' in the image description text box to include the Fair Use template (demonstrated above). Videos Videos can be uploaded when editing a page. On the far right of the tool box, the video upload button can be seen. This page tells you what kind of videos can be uploaded. Rules for main space *Image quality must be good. *Sound quality must be good. *Must be no credits or advertisements throughout (example, find more of my videos at www.blah.net) *Must show only the neccesary footage. *No fan videos. *Discussion must first take place on talk page. For userpages Any video can be uploaded onto a userpage but a user must have 1 video only. But if the video is on you tube, you may upload it using an alternate method allowing you to have multiple videos on your userpage. How to *Get the 12 letter code from the video - The code from http://youtube.com/watch?v=hsTivG5ys7M is hsTivG5ys7M *Type in id code Example: hsTivG5ys7M : Size editing: hsTivG5ys7M : Placement: